Hexavier
Hexavier Edwin Ducayne, or Xavier as he was known in life, and Hex to his friends, is a zombie and master of voodoo magics. He is introverted and keeps mostly to himself, and has a pendant that curses people who have done him wrong. He has a short temper so it's not terribly hard to get on Hexavier's bad side. He has a zombie kitten named Masan and he helped create Remote Beast. Much of his free time is spent in the basement trying to make heads or tails of the strange machinery that was left there. He is extremely protective of his twin sister, Mye. Hexavier in CTV (Events leading to Hexavier and Mye's separation before joining the members of the Cabin will be covered in ReVamped, which will be filled in here when that happens!) In the year 1689, Xavier and Mina Ducayne's mother was accused of witchcraft and her twin children seen as devil-spawn. They went through trials of drowning and Mina was the first to pass on, followed by her brother. Because of this, Hexavier has always been over-protective of his sister, even when he was a "mindless" zombie being controlled by the sinister "Bear Witch" whom he called The Master. He had crafted each of them an item of power to assist him with his magics. As zombies, they had no free will, but Xavier managed to gather enough to misbehave to direct the Master's rages that were aimed at Mina toward him instead. Unfortunately, the Master caught on and would no longer be fooled. The Master had made a lot of enemies and one powerful enough came calling, he was destroyed. Upon his death the two were freed, but the Master's spirit descended upon Hex, intending to possess his body as a back-up plan. But Mina leapt between them and using her magic wand and Xavier's pendant, began to tear the fiendish spirit in half, absorbing the essence, which was split between the two twins. The Master's still-conscious voice rang in her head and tormented her with horrible visions, until she begged her brother to remove her memories. He reluctantly complied-- siphoning her memories into an orb and locking them away. (Xixi from Vagabonds is currently in possession of this memory orb.) Many of Hex's first appearances in the comic involve his vengeful rages against bad manners, animal abusers, and rude customers. Despite his rages, he has a soft spot for animals and thinks quite fondly of Charby's old gal pal Grandma Marlowe. He considers himself the "Evil Twin" and doesn't care if people think he's a jerk. He has recently expressed interest in new cabin mate Yiska. He is pestered by Fairy-princess wannabe Fay, whom he has consistently attempted to discourage due to his complete lack of interest in dating a literal 12 year old. Hexavier is easily manipulated by crying girls, even if he doesn't like them. His closest friendships seem to be with Charby and Tony, though he did seek to bond with Zeno by helping him create Remote Beast. It is implied that he was rooting for Tony to ask his sister out, informing him he would regret it if he didn't. He takes every opportunity to remind him of this. It is implied that sometimes his pendant seems to act on it's own accord (like accidentally blowing up a sparrow, which as an animal lover he was rather horrified by) and is definitely influenced by his mood, glowing softly pink when he is happy.Category:Main Characters Category:Wizards Category:Housemates Category:Characters Category:The Crew